mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Mariosuchti/Chara to Chara - Teil 8: Date der Finsternis
Wir gehen nun dem letzten Pairing des DMD nach ... Mariosuchti: Ab zur KDF! Lasst uns mal sehen, ob Dimenzio noch lebt. Die '''Königin der Finsternis' ist schnell gefunden.'' '' '' KDF: Was bist du denn für ein Wurm? Kannst noch nicht mal meine Hände ordentlich halten! '' '' Dimenzio: Diese Hände … sind schwer … KDF: Verzeihung … hier hast du die kleinere Version … *evil smirk* Dimenzio: Moment, w-was … AAAAH! Dimenzio''' wird von einer Armee kleiner Hände ins Reich der Schatten gesogen und verliert KP.'' '' '' Mariosuchti: Liebe Zuschauer! Ja, ihr seht richtig: Das Team von CTC steht vor der Königin der Finsternis! Rainbowser: OK, ich stelle eine random Frage! Was ist deine Lieblingsmarmelade, KDF? KDF: Ich dachte, das wäre eine Dating Show! Mariosuchti: Ist es auch! Also: Warum hast du Crucius umgebracht? KDF: Treibst du Scherze mit mir, du mickrige Bademantel-Gestalt? Mariosuchti: Nein, tu ich nicht, ich will nur Antworten von dir! Das hat zwar nichts mit dem Date zu tun, aber … es wird die Zuschauer interessieren! KDF: Nun gut … ich habe Crucius getötet, weil er kein Sixpack hatte. Rainbowser: *singt dieses komische Monsterlied* Sie hat den Röntgenblick! Kolorado: *hinter der Kamera* WAS?! Kent C.: *Kent-C-mäßiges Kichern* Das wird den Zuschauern gefallen! Mariosuchti: Kann Crucius das kurz mal – Crucius: Mir wurde wohl unterstellt, mein Körper sei nicht perfekt! Mariosuchti: Die KDF behauptet, sie hätte dich getötet, weil du kein Sixpack hast. Crucius: Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich meine Freizeit im Fitnessstudio – oh, verflucht, ich glaube, jetzt habe ich es quasi zugegeben! KDF: Also du hast keins! HAHAHAAA! Crucius: Ähm … das war eine komische Reaktion … KDF: Vor meinem Sarg steht ein kleinwüchsiger Typ mit lila Kleid und Glasgehirn und ich soll nichts Besseres zu tun haben, als gleich den Body abzuchecken! Das ist ja mehr Blödsinn, als alle Crucionen gemeinsam faseln können! Durch dieses Statement wollte ich ihn nur dazu bringen, sich zu outen … man weiß ja nie, ob alles so stimmt, was Brunhilda mir immer so erzählt! Crucius: Ich bin empört! *hebt drohend sein Zepter* Möchte bei der Gelegenheit noch jemand Witze über meinen Körper machen? Ach ja, und bevor ich’s vergesse: Von Anwesenden spricht man nicht permanent in der dritten Person! Mariosuchti: Ich jedenfalls möchte von unserer KDF hier eine ehrliche Antwort auf meine Frage. KDF: Dummer Spitzname und eine dumme Frage war es auch. Er war frech und hat eine gerechte Strafe dafür erhalten. Mariosuchti: OK! Zuschauer von CTC, wir hören hier weitere Anekdoten aus „Die Legende vom Äonentor“. Wir wissen nun, warum Crucius einen Blitz abbekam und auch, dass er kein Sixpack hat. Crucius, möchtest du unseren Zuschauern dazu etwas sagen? Crucius: Morgen gehe ich ins Fitnessstudio und Crucillus, diese faule Sau, kommt auch mit! Nagerine: Der? Deine rechte Hand nicht wahr? *reicht alkoholische Getränke herum* Das ist ein ganz Süßer! Ich habe mit ihm – Crucius: Keine weiteren Details! Bei dieser ***** weiß man nie, und ja, ich bin über sämtliche Nebentätigkeiten dieser Dame informiert … Rainbowser: Er hat ***** gesagt! *°^°* Aber ich habe noch eine Frage! Crucius: An mich? Mortimi bewahre … Rainbowser: Haben Sie in Ihrem ganzen Leben IRGENDWANN schon mal jemanden WIRKLICH liquidiert? Crucius: Zahllose! … aber mein Mineralwasser lässt immer noch auf sich warten. Crucillus: *taucht wieder auf* Mineralwasser? Dieses sprudelnde Zeug? Alle: *genervt* Nein, der grüne Schleim auf der Fensterbank. Natürlich war das das „Sprudelnde Zeug“! Crucillus: Ups, das bedeutet ja, das war gar nicht zum Händewaschen. Wartet, welcher grüne – Crucius: Und DAS bedeutet, dass ich immer noch kein Getränk erhalte? Crucillus: Da der Abfluss verstopft ist, ist dein Wasser immer noch im Waschbecken! Crucius: Ich werde nichts trinken, was DU vorher angefasst hast. Und ich will auch nicht wissen, was du in deinem täglichen Dahin-Vegetieren noch so anfasst! KDF: Ich bekomme nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit. Was macht mein Interview? Brunhilda: Zunächst breche ich mein Schweigegebot um Crucillus zu sagen, dass Crucius morgen mit ihm ins Fitnessstudio geht. Crucillus: HILFE! MAMI! *springt Mariosuchti in die Arme* Mariosuchti: Denk immer daran, wie Crucius auf dem Laufband aussehen wird. Und … hey, du bist ja gar nicht so schwer, wie du aussiehst! Aber das sieht man auch an deiner Angriffskraft. Crucillus: Wenn ich Sport mache, könnte es passieren, dass ich schwitze und außerdem werde ich reale Mädchen sehen und – KDF: Hallo! Interview! Mariosuchti: OK, Frage 2: Lebt Dimmy noch? Dimenzio: Ja, gerade noch! Hey, die Disco hat ja eine Fußbodenheizung, sehe ich jetzt erst! Klap Trap: Dürfen wir fragen, wie das Date bisher gelaufen ist? KDF: Dieser Hofnarr hat keine Manieren, liest andauernd in diesem blöden Buch und ist viel zu klein. Daher werde ich ihn von nun an „Männlein“ nennen! Klap Trap: Autsch … Dimenzio: *Kommt wieder an die Oberfläche* Ich möchte den Zuschauern mitteilen, dass meine Partnerin gewalttätig ist. Mariosuchti: Ich fürchte, das wird wieder ein Chaos-Date … KDF: Das ist mir hier sowieso zu hell. Mariosuchti: Das heißt …? KDF: Ich gehe zurück in den Äonenpalast, ihr Glühwürmchen! TSCHÜSS! Die '''Königin der Finsternis' teleportiert sich aus dem Studio und hinterlässt wie üblich einige schwarze Rauchwolken, die aber schnell verpuffen.'' '' '' Mariosuchti: Toll, haben wir jetzt keine Dates mehr? Rainbowser: Keine schlechte Stimmung verbreiten! Hey, da kommen ja M-Star und Kylie! Unsere Undercover-Reporter sind zurück! '' '' M-Star: Wie gesagt: Barbara und Rumpel sind sehr schüchtern miteinander. Mariosuchti: Wir sollten für sie mal das GDH drehen. Rainbowser: So ein Mist, wir haben unser GHD vergessen! Jetzt steht es unnütz im Studio rum! Mariosuchti: Wir sind mitten im DMD … und brauchen neue Paare. Kylie Koopa: Die Zuschauer wären bestimmt über ein Mariowiki-Special begeistert! M-Star: Was ist eigentlich mit – Mariosuchti: Später. *räusper* Kommen wir zum Event dieses Abends! Alle, sogar die Charaktere auf der Tanzfläche, stoppen und hören zu. Die Spannung steigt! '' '' Mariosuchti: Ich habe heute Abend die Ehre, ein Mariowiki-Special ankündigen! Das heißt, wir haben drei neue Dates und ich werde mir noch Leute rauspicken, die die neuen Paare stalken – äh, begleiten – und ausfragen. Donnernder Applaus! '' '' Mariosuchti: Kylie Koopa x M-Star! M-Star: *errötet* Das wäre doch nicht – Mariosuchti: Rainbowser x … Rainbowser: Krankfried! *owo* Mariosuchti: Nein! Du bekommst eine Überraschung! Rainbowser: VUT?! Mariosuchti: Rainbowser x Nagerine! Rainbowser: Na, das wird lustig. Schon mal an den Größenunterschied gedacht?! Aber ich find’s toll! *°^°* Mariosuchti: Und … Klap Trap x Mariosuchti, also x ich. Klap Trap: Oh, das freut mich! Mariosuchti: Wäre jemand bereit, uns zu interviewen? M-Star: Wie wäre es, wenn einige der vorherigen Paare das in Teamwork übernehmen? Mariosuchti: Sehr gute Idee! Antasma und Lugmilla, Crucius und Brunhilda und … wer ist denn noch da … Crucillus und Gumbrina, genau! Gumbrina: Nein … igitt … also, wer übernimmt wen? Mariosuchti: Ich würde am liebsten alle auf einmal knuddeln! Hm … ich passe gerne auf meinen Knuddelbär auf! Crucillus: Welcher Knuddelbär? Ich sehe keinen – Gumbrina: Möchtest du meinen Handspiegel? DU bist der Knuddelbär, Suchti nennt dich doch manchmal so! Rainbowser: Ich werde Crucius schon unter Kontrolle kriegen. Lugmilla: Antasma, hör auf zu saufen. Antasma: KRIE! Dieser Reporterin begegnet man besser betrunken! '''''Was Antasma denkt und treibt, ist seine Sache, aber ich hoffe, ihr Wikianer könnt diese Fanfiktion auch eine Alkohol ertragen! :D Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag